Family Guy
Family Guy (no Brasil, Uma Família da Pesada) é uma sitcom de animação norte-americana criada por Seth MacFarlane para a Fox Broadcasting Company em 1999. A história da série gira em torno dos Griffins, uma família disfuncional que consiste nos pais Peter e Lois; os filhos Meg, Chris e Stewie; e o seu animal de estimação, o cão antropomórfico Brian. A série é ambientada na cidade fictícia de Quahog, Rhode Island, e a base de grande parte do seu humor vem de paródias da cultura pop americana. A família foi concebida por MacFarlane após o desenvolvimento de dois filmes de animação, The Life of Larry[[Curtas do Larry| e Larry & Steve]]. MacFarlane redesenhou o protagonista dos filmes, Larry e seu cachorro Steve, e rebatizou-os para Peter e Brian, respectivamente. MacFarlane lançou um piloto de quinze minutos para a Fox que foi transmitido em 20 de dezembro de 1998. Depois do episódio piloto do programa foi dada a luz verde e começou a produção da série. Pouco depois da terceira temporada de Family Guy ir ao ar em 2001, a Fox cancelou a série. No entanto, as favoráveis vendas do DVD e os altos índices de reprises convenceram a rede a renovar o programa em 2004. Family Guy foi indicada para doze prêmios Emmy e onze Annie, ganhando três de cada um. Em 2009, foi indicada ao Emmy de melhor série de comédia, sendo a primeira vez que uma série de animação é indicada para essa categoria desde The Flintstones, em 1961. Family Guy também tem recebido críticas, incluindo comparações desfavoráveis devido as suas semelhanças com The Simpsons. Origem Seth MacFarlane inicialmente concebeu Family Guy em 1995, enquanto estudava animação na Escola de Design de Rhode Island (RISD). Durante a faculdade, ele criou um curta-metragem para a sua tese intitulado The Life of Larry, que foi apresentado por seu professor da RISD à Hanna-Barbera, o que levou MacFarlane a ser contratado pela empresa. Em 1996, MacFarlane criou uma sequência de The Life of Larry intitulada Larry and Steve, que conta a história de um personagem de meia-idade chamado Larry e de seu cão intelectual, Steve; o curta foi transmitido em 1997, como um dos programas do What a Cartoon! Show, do Cartoon Network. Os executivos da Fox viram os curtas de Larry e contrataram MacFarlane para criar uma série chamada Family Guy, baseada nesses personagens. A Fox propôs que MacFarlane concluísse um curta de quinze minutos e deu-lhe um orçamento de US$ 50 mil. Vários aspectos de Family Guy foram inspirados nos curtas de Larry. Enquanto trabalhava na série, os personagens Larry e seu cachorro Steve lentamente evoluíram para Peter e Brian. MacFarlane disse que a principal diferença entre The Life of Larry e Family Guy era que "The Life of Larry foi apresentado, principalmente, no meu quarto, enquanto Family Guy foi exibida após o Super Bowl". Após o piloto ter ido ao ar, foi dada luz verde à série. MacFarlane usou como inspiração vários seriados, como The Simpsons e The Family Stone. As ambientações foram retiradas de vários desenhos animados que eram transmitidos aos sábados de manhã nos anos 1980 e que MacFarlane via quando era criança, tal como The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang e Rubik, the Amazing Cube. A família Griffin apareceu pela primeira vez na demo que MacFarlane apresentou para a Fox em 15 de maio de 1998. Family Guy foi originalmente planejado para começar como pequenos curtas que seriam apresentados no programa MADtv, mas o plano mudou porque o orçamento de MADtv não era grande o suficiente para apoiar a produção da animação. MacFarlane então percebeu que essa seria a oportunidade para criar uma série de animação voltada para o horário nobre do canal. Family Guy foi apresentada originalmente para a Fox no mesmo ano da série King of the Hill, mas o programa não foi comprado pela emissora até anos depois, quando King of the Hill tornou-se um produto bem sucedido. A Fox encomendou treze episódios de Family Guy para serem lançados no meio da temporada, após MacFarlane impressionar os executivos da emissora com uma demo de sete minutos. Cancelamento e relançamento Family Guy estreou oficialmente depois da transmissão do Super Bowl XXXIII na Fox, em 31 de janeiro de 1999, com o episódio "A Morte Como Uma Sombra". O programa estreou com 22 milhões de espectadores e imediatamente gerou polêmica quanto ao seu conteúdo adulto. A série retornou ao ar em 11 de abril de 1999, com o episódio "Eu Nunca Conheci o Homem Morto". Family Guy recebeu avaliações positivas no horário da 20:30 da Fox, no domingo, entre a apresentação de The Simpsons e The X-Files. No final de sua primeira temporada, a animação foi classificada como o 33º programa nas avaliações do Nielsen Ratings, com 12,8 milhões famílias sintonizadas na sua apresentação. A segunda temporada da série foi lançada em um horário novo, quinta-feira, às 21 horas, em 23 de setembro de 1999. Family Guy foi confrontado com Frasier, da NBC, e a audiência da série diminuiu drasticamente. Family Guy então foi removida do calendário permanente da Fox e começou a ter seus episódios exibidos irregularmente. A animação retornou em 7 de março de 2000, às 20:30, todas às terças-feiras, mas foi constantemente superada na audiência pelo game show americano Quem Quer Ser um Milionário?, chegando ao 114º lugar nas avaliações de Nielsen, com 6,320 milhões de domicílios assistindo ao programa. A Fox anunciou que a série tinha sido cancelada em 2000, no final da sua segunda temporada. No entanto, após uma suspensão de última hora, a Fox anunciou em 24 de julho de 2000 a sua intenção de encomendar treze episódios adicionais de Family Guy para formar uma terceira temporada. A animação retornou a ser transmitida em 8 de novembro de 2001, mais uma vez em um horário complicado: às noites de quinta, às 20:00. Esse horário trouxe concorrência com Survivor e Friends. (Esta situação foi posteriormente comentada no filme "''Stewie Griffin: A História Não Contada''"). Durante as segunda e terceira temporadas, a Fox mudou a série para diferentes dias e horários com pouco ou nenhum aviso e, consequentemente, a classificação de audiência do programa foi atingida. Após a inauguração da programação anual da Fox em 15 de maio desse mesmo ano, Family Guy estava ausente da grade. A Fox anunciou que a série tinha sido cancelada oficialmente pouco depois disso. "''Intriga Nacional''", que estreou em 1 maio de 2005, foi o primeiro episódio a ser transmitido após o cancelamento do programa. Ele foi escrito por MacFarlane e dirigido por Peter Shin.MacFarlane acredita que o hiato de três anos do programa foi benéfico porque séries animadas normalmente não têm hiatos e rumam para o fim de suas temporadas, "... você vai ver muito mais piadas de sexo de uma equipe cansada, cujos cérebros foram fritos." Com "Intriga Nacional", a equipe de roteiristas tentou manter o programa "... exatamente como ele era" antes de seu cancelamento e "nenhum de nós tinha qualquer desejo de fazer com que pareça qualquer trapaça. O episódio de relançamento foi assistido por 11,85 milhões de telespectadores, a maior audiência da série desde a exibição do último episódio da temporada inicial, "Brian: Retrato de Um Cachorro". Personagens A animação gira em torno das aventuras da família de Peter Griffin, um trapalhão, mas bem-intencionado trabalhador. Peter é um americanodescendente de irlandeses e católico, com um proeminente sotaque da região de Boston, Massachusetts. Sua esposa Lois é uma dona-de-casa e professora de piano, e tem um distinto sotaque da Nova Inglaterra, por ser membro da rica família Pewterschmidt. Peter e Lois têm três filhos: Meg, sua filha adolescente que é frequentemente alvo de piadas devido à sua rusticidade e falta de popularidade; Chris, seu filho adolescente, que está acima do peso, é pouco inteligente e, em muitos aspectos, é uma versão mais nova de seu pai; e Stewie, o seu filho bebê diabólico de orientação sexual ambígua, que tem trejeitos de adulto e fala fluentemente com sotaque britânico e frases de arquivilão estereotipadas. Brian, o cão da família, um ser antropomórfico, bebe e fuma excessivamente. Com o passar dos episódios, ele e Stewie foram caindo na graça do público, e por isso, hoje em dia, aparacem tanto quanto Peter, o verdadeiro protagonista. Polêmicas Family Guy recebeu tratamento negativo de alguns críticos. Um dos primeiros a dar opiniões negativas sobre o programa foi Ken Tucker da Entertainment Weekly, ele disse que a animação é "como Os Simpsons concebido por uma mente singularmente juvenil que carece de qualquer ponto de referência que não seja outros programas de TV. O Parents Television Council, uma organização sem fins lucrativos conservadora, atacou a série desde o seu início e marcou vários episódios para "mostrar o pior da TV na semana".Em maio de 2000, o CPT lançou uma campanha de cartas para a rede Fox, em um esforço para convencer a rede a cancelar a série. O CPT tem colocado o programa em suas listas anuais de "piores programas do horário nobre a família assistir", em 2000, 2005 e 2006. A Comissão Federal de Comunicações recebeu várias petições solicitando que a animação fosse bloqueada da radiodifusão por motivos de "indecência". Tucker e o CPT têm acusado do programa de retratar a religião de forma negativa e de ser racista. Por causa do CPT, alguns anunciantes cancelaram seus contratos depois de analisar o conteúdo dos episódios, alegando que eles eram inadequados. Os críticos têm comparado o humor e os personagens da série com aqueles presentes em Os Simpsons. Vários episódios da série têm gerado controvérsia. Em "O Filho Desenhista" (primeira temporada, 1999), Peter brinca dizendo que o "Canadá é um lixo", o que gerou polêmica entre os espectadores canadenses. No episódio "420" (sétima temporada, 2009), Brian decide começar uma campanha para legalizar a maconha em Quahog; o governo venezuelano reagiu negativamente ao episódio e Family Guy foi proibida de ser transmitida nas redes locais do país. O ministro da Justiça venezuelano Tareck El Aissami, citando a promoção do uso de maconha, afirmou que todas as redes a cabo que não parassem de transmitir a série iria ser multada; O governo do país mostrou um clipe que mostrava Brian e Stewie cantando os louvores de maconha como uma demonstração de como os Estados Unidos apoiam o uso de cannabis. Em "O Vidente" (oitava temporada, 2010), uma personagem chamada Ellen (que tem síndrome de Down) afirma que a mãe dela é a ex-governadora do Alaska, o que indica que ela está falando de Sarah Palin, a única mulher a ter conseguido alcançar o cargo de governador do estado. Sarah Palin, a mãe de uma criança com necessidades especiais, criticou o episódio em uma aparição no The O'Reilly Factor, chamando aqueles que fizeram o programa de "pessoas cruéis e frias de coração". Em março de 2007, a comediante Carol Burnett entrou com um processo de US$ 6 milhões contra a 20th Century Fox, alegando que sua personagem diarista havia sido retratada na série sem a sua permissão. Ela afirmou que isso era uma violação de marca e que a Fox violou os seus direitos de publicidade. Em 4 de junho de 2007, o juiz americano Dean D. Pregerson rejeitou a ação, afirmando que a paródia estava protegida sob Primeira Emenda, citando o processo Revista Hustler vs Falwell como um precedente. Em 3 de outubro de 2007, a Bourne Co. Music Publishers entrou com um processo contra Family Guy acusando o programa de violar seus direitos autorais sobre a canção "When You Wish upon a Star", através de uma versão parodiada intitulada "I Need a Jew" que aparece no episódio "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein". A Bourne Co., o único proprietário dos direitos autorais da música nos Estados Unidos, alegou que a paródia era uma cópia "velada" de sua música e com letras antissemitas. Os citados nessa ação foram MacFarlane, a 20th Century Fox Film Corp, a Fox Broadcasting Co., o Cartoon Network e Walter Murphy; o processo tentou parar a distribuição do programa e pediu uma indenização não especificada. A Bourne argumentou que "I Need a Jew" usa a melodia protegida por direitos autorais de "When You Wish upon a Star", sem comentar sobre a música, e que não era, portanto, uma paródia protegida pela Primeira Emenda, através da decisão em Campbell vs Acuff-Rose Music, Inc.Em 16 de março de 2009, a juíza distrital dos Estados Unidos, Deborah Batts, decidiu que Family Guy não infringiu os direitos autorais da Bourne, quando transformou a música para uso em um episódio cômico. Em dezembro de 2007, Family Guy foi novamente acusado de violação de direitos autorais quando o ator Art Metrano entrou com uma ação sobre uma cena no filme "Stewie Griffin: A História Não Contada", em que Jesus faz o principal ato "mágico" de Metrano, que envolve absurdos gestos mágicos "faux", enquanto cantarolava a melodia "Fine and Dandy". MacFarlane, a 20th Century Fox, Steve Callaghan e Alex Borstein foram todos citados na ação. Em julho de 2009, um juiz de um Tribunal Distrital Federal rejeitou o pedido da Fox para negar o processo, dizendo que os três primeiros fatores de uso justo, que envolvem o "propósito e caráter do uso", a "natureza da obra violada", e a "quantidade e substancialidade da tomada", contaram a favor Metrano, enquanto o quarto fator, o "impacto econômico", precisava aguardar mais evidências. Ao negar a recusa, o tribunal considerou que a referência na cena fez referência a Jesus e seus seguidores e não a Metrano ou seu ato.Categoria:Séries de TV